Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus having a direct wireless communication function, a control method for a printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Among printing apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals, printers and the like, an increasing number of printing apparatuses now have wireless LAN functions. The printing apparatus having a wireless LAN function receives print data from an external apparatus such as a personal computer (PC), a mobile terminal or the like via an access point, and executes print processing based on the received print data.
Further, there exists, among the printing apparatuses, a printing apparatus which performs direct wireless communication with an external apparatus without going through an access point. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-205982 discusses a printing apparatus that performs, with a mobile terminal, direct wireless communication using Wi-Fi Direct or Bluetooth (registered trademark).
Meanwhile, as a mode of using a printing apparatus, there is known a configuration in which a print processing apparatus is connected to a printing apparatus, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-312140. The print processing apparatus can interpret a page description language not supported by the printing apparatus itself. Print data interpreted by the print processing apparatus is converted into a form supported by the printing apparatus and then transmitted to the printing apparatus. Therefore, the printing apparatus can receive from the print processing apparatus print data in an interpretable form even if the print data is originally described in a page description language not supported by the printing apparatus.
Assume that, in the configuration in which the print processing apparatus is connected to the printing apparatus, a mobile terminal executes direct wireless communication with the printing apparatus without going through the print processing apparatus, and thereby transmits print data to the printing apparatus. This print data is transmitted to the printing apparatus without going through the print processing apparatus. Therefore, the printing apparatus may receive the print data described in a page description language not supported by the printing apparatus.